wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nebrie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hat KT Necromancer's Ivory Hat Female.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 17:33, August 1, 2010 Template Editing Hi there, when you are making edits to templates, could you please not delete lines from the template or rearrange the order of the lines? For example, if Spell5 is blank, it needs to remain there so someone can enter the spell later. Also, when entering the clothing items into the clothing template, could you likewise make sure to enter the entire template into the item as opposed to part of it? Thanks, Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 03:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Templates Not going to lie, learning to use these templates has a steep learning curve for me. Just finished making my first one (forest striders) instead of just entering the info randomly. Sorry if I've upset anyone when I made mistakes. Honestly I have no clue what I'm doing. Learning by trial and error. It's late at the moment so I'll go through my old posts of new items and convert them to a template when I'm more rested. -Nebrie Templates Continued Its probably not as difficult as you think. First, when editing the wiki page make sure you are editing in source code (press the button under controls). Second, copy the ENTIRE template from the template page into the page editor. Don't pick and choose which lines you put in, that takes more time and the point of the templates is to have something for every page to be the same when you edit it. So put the whole template in (copy/paste), and then just fill in the lines you need. That will make it much faster and easier for you and for us, since I get to redo every single page that isn't done that way. Thanks :), Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 19:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice Job Nice Job on using the clothing template :) That's exactly right. ErinEmeraldflame 23:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) item template Legend's Edge is messed up. The catagories are all fruity. I know what it needs but I can't find it in the template to fix it. I, academically, know it is there but I just can't see it. If anyone could fix it then let me know what I missed seeing that would be great. Nebrie 03:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Nebrie Old Item Templates Currently the normal item templates (which includes all items except for clothing - robes, boots, hats) are still the older style manual templates located at Template:Items. (PotRoast is working very hard at designing newer infobox templates for this right now!). Using this template takes longer, mainly because the categories have to be done manually. The page itself has the instructions embedded in it, but here are the quickest ways I have found to edit it. *You press edit on the template page, not to edit it, but to copy and paste ALL the information into the page you want to edit. *Enter the information about the item using the wikia code, using brackets [[]] for links etc. *Then you have to edit the categories. DON'T HIT PREVIEW, its easier to edit the categories in the page itself. Hitting preview will embed the categories and make it harder to edit them quickly. **Top to bottom replace the ALL CAPS WORDS in the categories with the right words, such as Rings for TYPE or ANY for SCHOOL. The easiest way to do this is to enter one and then copy and paste. When you're done, hit save and check the categories to make sure they look right (none in red). **Some you might misspell or just have off a little bit, there's a slight curve to learn a couple of them, like TYPE is Rings at the end of a line, but Ring in the middle. Some will always be red because the category hasn't been made yet (like MooShu Dropped Level 30+ Myth School Robes). **Delete categories at the bottom if unnecessary (Auction, Trade, Unique categories), also Delete the include/noinclude text and the ItemTemplates Category. *Another way to do this whole process is to copy the template into Word on your computer, then do it there, sometimes you may use Find/Replace instead of just Copy/Paste. Hopefully that helps, and when it comes to the page you just did, it might be faster to do it over the way I mentioned than to try and edit the categories manually in the category box at the bottom of the page. Bet this makes you appreciate the new infoboxes huh? :) Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 07:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Page fixed Thank you. I fixed the page. Could use some more catagories but I added the ones that I think would get searched for the most. :D Nebrie 15:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Nebrie